


Lying eyes

by uzumahoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Sex, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumahoe/pseuds/uzumahoe
Summary: When a delivery guy changes the course of your life. ( I’m bad at summary )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I don’t really know how long this work is going to be or what it’s going to be tbh. I’ll try to post a new chapter often but I cannot guarantee this :(. Please forgive the errors, I’m not a native speaker. Anyway hope you’ll enjoy this first chapter. I’d really like to know your feelings about this in the comments.  
> See ya!  
> Ps : I obviously do not own Naruto’s story nor characters

He wakes up with the worst hangover he ever had. Groaning, frowning, turning in his bed sheets, he finally decides to stand and do something for the stinging pain in his muscles as long as the pounding in his head. Lazily, he walks to the sunbathed kitchen and stirs with a sigh. God, he feels like shit. After preparing his cup of coffee, he grabs his lighter near the sink and goes to the balcony next to the living room. 

There, on the leather sofa, are two intertwined girls. They were still sleeping deeply and so he tried to not make a noise. Ino and Sakura were both so drunk last night that he imagines their hangover being worse than his. 

On the balcony, he lights his cigarette and take one long puff before releasing the smoke in the air. In the streets, people were walking with a quick pace, cars honking and some neighbour’s music in the air. Sasuke closes his eyes to the rhythm of good ol’ rap. He loves New York so fucking much. His family living in Tokyo, he has nothing to care about constantly on this continent. Except about his job as a waiter in this shitty bar. Shitty bar which is pretty popular. He takes another drag from the cigarette and hums in satisfaction. 

He hears a loud yawn right beside him and doesn’t need to turn his head to know that the pink colour in his peripheral vision is Sakura’s hair. 

“Good morning.” She says, eyes tired and messy bun high on her head. Sasuke takes another drag and returns the salutation. 

She slowly brings a cigarette to her lips, verifying that Ino was still asleep. 

“Are you hiding from Ino?” He asks, slightly amused. Not that he was showing it anyway. 

“Sort of. I told her that I stopped smoking last month. If she finds out, I’m dead. Do you have a lighter?” 

He gives it to her and takes it back the next second has the young woman takes a puff, making sure her cigarette is lit. 

“Are you a couple yet?” He asks, trying to hide the smirk forming on his lips. 

Green eyes open wide. As if the remark actually woke Sakura up. She stutters. 

“Honestly, did you really think I didn’t notice?”

He turns his head to fully see her expression and he was happy to see red cheeks and parted lips. He knew she was in love already. He returns his gaze on the buildings in front of them. She regains her composure with a few coughs. 

“To be fully honest, we haven’t discussed about our..situation yet. She seems to be afraid of commitment or maybe even afraid of being a total lesbian.” 

The tone of her voice is low, afraid that their blond friend decided to wake up suddenly. 

“Tch. Come on. You eye-fucked all night. I felt rejected.” He says ironically. 

“Aw. Poor little baby,” she coos,“Sasuke wasn’t the center of attention last night?” 

He snorts. 

“There’s a difference between being awkwardly in the middle of your sexual tension and wanting to be in the center of attention.” He rolls his black eyes. These girls. So complicated. 

Once they’ve finished their cigarettes, they threw the butts in the ashtray and came back in the flat. Ino was still fast asleep but Sakura tried to woke her up gently and miserably failed. Sasuke was not that gentle.

“Hey, wake up blondie.” He says loudly, shaking her sleeping form. 

No response. 

“OH MY GOD INO! WAKE UP! SAKURA’S DEAD!” 

With an elegant trace of drool on her chin, the blond turns around and her pale blue eyes are wide open in no time. 

“Whaaa–”

“Wake the fuck up, dumbass.” His voice, cold and detached.

“Sasuke! You’re such a big bitch! We’re on Sunday. Leave me alone.” 

“First of all, fuck you. Second of all you’re on my couch. And finally, you are the big bitch, Ino.” 

Sakura watches the two of them argue playfully from afar, sipping on some tea cup she just prepared. 

“OMG Sakura, serve the tea for the gays!!” 

“Ino, I’m not gay.” 

“Sasuke, you’re bisexual.”

“That doesn’t make me gay. You should have said serve the tea for the queers!!”

“Uchiha!!Fuck!!You!!” The blond says, clapping her hands between each words. 

They continue to argue back and forth until Sakura gives Ino a cup and they all sip on some nice, warm, drinks. 

“Who wants sushi for lunch?” Sakura finally asks, breaking the confortable silence. 

“Oh my god, yeeeees. I’m starving.” 

“Hn. Why not.”

“Great! I know a place in the midtown. It’s brand new. It does delivery too so we can watch a show on Netflix while we eat if you are all down for it.” Sakura offers, proud of her the little comfy plan she just made up. 

“How is the place called? Maybe I know it.” Asks Ino, brushing her tangled thick hair. 

“I believe it’s called Akatsuki. It’s not really famous for the moment. But I swear to god, their sushis?? The best I’ve ever tasted in my whole life. One time eating there and I felt like my mouth had been blessed by the angels of Asian food.” She purrs, eyes sparkling making her irises looking like two precious jade stones. Her mouth was watering just at the thought. 

“ I never heard of it yet. But I trust your judgment, forehead. ” 

“Okay, let’s order then!”

They ordered so much. But they were SO hungry that Sasuke almost ran to the door when the doorbell rang almost thirty minutes after their call.  
He opens the door in one swift move, followed by the girls who were too curious for their own good. 

“Hello. Are you the ones who ordered at Akatsuki?” A husky voice asked. The three of them took a good look at the delivery man. 

Sakura speaks first. 

“Uh..ye-yeah.” 

The young man started to grin, showing perfect white teeth. His right hand came behind his golden locks which framed his face until his square jaw.

“I’m sorry for taking so long. I couldn’t find the building. I apologise for that, really, I’m not used to come in this area.”

Ino cleared her throat, still mesmerised by the sight. 

“It’s fine, we understand!” She screeches, planting her gaze in rich blue eyes. 

“Ahh, thank you for your understanding! It’s not everyday I have costumers as nice as you! Oh I’m speaking too much, sorry, you must be starving right now. Gimme’ just one second and...there you go, everything should be here. I let you check that everything is here before going.” 

He hands the bag to Sasuke, giving him a beaming smile. He then returns to Sakura. 

“And could you please leave a comment on the Facebook page? For example what did you think about your order, the delivery, the staff, this sort of comment..”

“Yeah, sure!” Replies a blushing Sakura. 

“Thank you so much!” The blond man beams again, radiant and warm, just like the sun. 

“Everything is here.” Says Sasuke, eyes supporting blue ones. He felt a shiver running down his spine. 

Sakura hands the money to the man.

“Thank you so much, mister..”

“Oh please drop the mister, call me Naruto.” He laughed, putting the money in his bag. “Well, have a good lunch. Don’t hesitate to ask me as a delivery guy when you’re ordering on the phone. Byeee!” 

Ino closes the door, saying goodbye to Naruto. Once the door closed, she pretends to faint on the couch, clutching at her heart. Sakura was mouth agape, hearts in the eyes. But Sasuke couldn’t criticise his friends because he felt like this delivery man was the most sensual, suave being on earth. 

“Never thought a man could make me doubt my sexuality.” Says Sakura, blown away. 

Ino scoffed, recovering from the electric shock. “Everybody with eyes and ears working perfectly could fall for him. He’s like Judas, fallen angel from heaven ready to take me down in hell.” She says dreamily. 

Sasuke stayed silent but kept thinking about the delivery guy while eating and watching the show. These plump, juicy, lips, he will for sure dream of them. His blond locks looked soft and silky, Sasuke wished he could touch it and caress it. His skin was soft looking too, unblemished and with a slight but noticeable tan. Only whiskers like scars were there, light and discreet. And these eyes. These eyes. They were no words. The sudden feeling of wanting to see more, to see expressions on his perfect face, to hear his melodious and warm voice whispering to him..There he was, trapped in his debauched and arousing dream. Even though the physical attraction was the first aspect, he wanted to learn more about the man. The personality and what’s underneath..because when he locked eyes with the smily gaze of the man, he saw something profound and intense. Something much more than the funny and sociable delivery guy. Sasuke had only one question in his head right now. Why does the man pretend to be happy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people! sorry for the wait, i’m not very well these days..anyway this chapter is very short and i’m very aware of it. if you dislike it, i’m sorry but i feel like it’s the right length just to present the other side of naruto and his job as a delivery man. hope you enjoy anyway. don’t hesitate to leave a comment !

He could feel sharp manicured nails digging in the flesh of his back. He feels the warmth of the elegant palms, the way they move, slow and as hot as lava. He is completely lost, eyes closed and mouth agape. 

The moans escaping red lips are breathy and pleading, begging for release. She puts her hand on his cheek. 

“Look at me.” She whispers, drowning in those magnificent orbs. 

She looks like she’s about to cry. 

“Oh please, don’t stop.” 

Her bruised lips are falling open.

He groans, satisfied. With a smirk, he puts his head in the crook of her neck and licks the sensitive skin. 

She moans even more, clutching at him as if he was her hero coming to save her.

He goes faster and harder, looking straight at her. She has sweat pearls on her forehead, tears in her eyes, drool on her chin. And yet she is mesmerising, wavy hair under her pretty face. She smiles and grips his hand on her hip. He smiles back, amused and playfully spanks her. She bits her lips and closes her eyes with strength. He stops and she whines. The hearts were loud, and so the pants. She wiggles under him, begging him to continue.

His voice comes dark and husky. 

“Look at me.” 

Her green eyes reopen, lusty. She’s about to cum and she eventually does when he tightens his grip around her long neck. Not long after he comes on her belly as requested and falls beside her in the satin sheets. 

She giggles and kiss him with all her might. After a small silence, she speaks with an amused voice. 

“You’re amazing, darling.” 

He looks at her, and smiles. 

“Thank you.” 

Her jade eyes scrutinise his firm body and she feels this hot feeling building in her belly. God, she likes him. 

Seeing her getting horny made him feel desperate. He’s been in that room for hours now, satisfying her each time and yet, she was still hungry for pleasure each time she simply looked at him. He fakes an annoyed sigh when his phone rings and vibrates on the nightstand. He answers, looking at the woman pouting in her sheets. 

“Yes sir, I’ll be there.” 

He hangs up and stands. 

“Where are you going ?” The velvety voice asks. 

“My boss wants to speak to me.” He says, putting his clothes on. “Hope you’re husband is still okay for this.” He says, looking at her over his shoulder. 

She’s lying on her belly, legs tangled and a finger lost in a strand of brown, thick hair. She sighs.

“I told you. He doesn’t care as long as I have fun.” 

Naruto smiles and, once fully dressed and ready to go, turns to her and kneels to be at the same level as her face. He kisses the pout away and caresses the cheek with his thumb. It was mechanical and repetitive. He fakes another smile. She knows what he’s waiting for and stands to find the suitcase filled with bundles. She raises her well-drawn eyebrows and puts the suitcase in his hands. 

“There, 1 500$, for the drug and your..perfect service.” 

She winks and turns around, playful. 

“Come back to me soon, I missed you, Sunshine.” 

She comes and tangles her long fingers in his locks, pushing her tongue in his mouth and tasting him slowly. She smelled like lilac and cigarettes. She eventually pulls back and let him go of her embrace. He finally smiles. 

“See you soon, Miss Hally.” 

He leaves the luxurious duplex, and breathes the cold air of the night. Eagerly, he pulls a cigarette out of his pack and lights it. Slowly he puts the pack back in the pocket of his black leather jacket. It was his last client and he was tired, he needed to go back to the headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Here’s a chapter full of flirt, hope you like it!   
> I personally think it’s the best chapter so far, let me know what you think about it!  
> Please, take care. XX

Sasuke was lazily washing some dirty dishes when the thunder outside made him secretly jump out of his skin. His heart was thumping violently and he could feel a shiver making his forearm hair stand. He sighs, his hands covered in soap, the intense smell of cigarettes in his nose as every single client would smoke inside. He soon felt the need to light one himself, but he was in his shift and couldn’t possibly take a pause. There weren’t a lot of clients but he turns his gaze to the sink and takes a good eyeful at the dirty dishes heaped up by the different employees. He sighs once more when the bell at the door announced a new customer. Sasuke didn’t really bothered and didn’t look up to greet the client, not even to be polite, he didn’t like people that much. 

 

He hears one of the bar’s chair being moved and he could smell the scent of cologne but also fruity perfume. 

 

_Fucking great, another whiny Don Juan coming to talk about his life to the barman._

Sasuke’s jaw slightly clenched when the unknown customer lights a cigarette and releases the smoke with a nonchalant sigh.

 

“You didn’t look that stuck up when we last saw each other.” 

 

The man says and warmth invades Sasuke’s belly when he hears the familiar voice. The joke in his tone makes him smirk and he finally looks up to a sight he never knew he wished to see. 

 

He could see the blush in those tanned cheeks, the thick, wild, bright blond hair more than messed up on top of his head. Sasuke wished he could just bury his fingers in it. He could see the swell of the already fleshy lips and the redness around them as well. His eyes trail on his face until he catches the bite marks on the strong neck and Sasuke shivers. Was it from jealousy? His jaw clenches once again. 

 

“And you didn’t look this fucked up.” 

 

He answers, drying his hands on a towel nearby. 

A hoarse chuckle espaces the blond’s lips and he leans forward, smoking on his cigarette. 

 

“I always love a bit of irony, you seem to be a master of it.” 

 

Black eyebrows rise up, amused. 

 

“I was told so. What do you want to drink ?” 

 

He watches as the blond’s eyes go up as if he was thinking before settling once more in coal once’s. Sasuke could see once again a tint of pure sadness. 

 

“The strongest shit that you have.” 

 

He says, lowering his gaze painfully. His fingers, crossed together. 

 

“Coming right up.” 

 

He came back with the glass and leaned on the counter. 

 

“So, delivery guy, do you want to talk about it ?” 

 

The nickname made the blond smile wide but it turned nostalgic as seconds passed. 

 

“Nah, it’s pretty fucked up.” 

 

Sasuke patiently plunges his eyes into the blue gaze. 

 

“´Right, I’m not here to force you. But just so you know, feel free to speak to me. I’m a good advisor.”

 

The other man sneers bitterly. 

 

“I’m afraid my situation won’t be resolved by a few advises. But thanks anyway.” 

 

He drinks the alcohol in one go, not showing any sign of disgust or hurt as most people would. 

 

“I’m just going to ignore your rudeness and say that I’m still a great listener.” He breathes sharply before filling the glass once more after Naruto gestures him to do so.“The offer still stands, blondie.” 

 

The blond man smiles awkwardly, drinking all the liquid as quickly as the first time. 

 

“Slow down, I won’t continue if you intend to drink yourself unconscious.“ 

 

But he still pours the amber liquid into the glass, watching as Naruto pulls at his collar, his shirt revealing all of his neck. He feels his heart skip a beat. 

 

“Were you _attacked_ by some sort of cat ?!” 

 

The tone of the dark-haired man made Naruto laugh so loud that some costumers seated at the tables shot up their eyes in their direction.

 

“I don’t think she had a tail when I left her.” 

 

He slams his hand on the counter and continues laughing while Sasuke eyes the scratches and hickeys left on the tan skin once again. He felt his heart clench once more, god what was happening to him? He swallows his saliva with difficulty. Noticing the bar man’s behaviour, Naruto’s laugh dies in his throat. Plump lips parted as he was about to speak when familiar voices could be heard. 

 

“Oi, Sasuke! Stop flirting with every blond passing by!” 

 

He feels his whole face heating up as his friends both take place at the counter as well, leaving a few seats between them and Naruto. Ino and Sakura obviously turn to see the handsome man who was busy drinking down his glass in one go and inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. 

He gives them a slight smile of recognition and gestures his glass so that it can be refilled. With an annoyed look, Sasuke refills and sighs, serving the giggling women after. 

 

A phone ring resonates in the room and Naruto quickly swallows the alcohol as he answers his phone, leaning on the counter. 

 

“Yes. I understand.”

 

He nods, looking up. The other person speaks loudly but Sasuke and his friends couldn’t hear clearly what he was saying. 

 

“I’m coming. I’m in public.” 

 

The voice on the other hand of the call becomes lower and more serious.

 

“Understood. I’m leaving.” 

 

He hangs up, putting his phone in the back pocket of his pants, ignoring the suspicious gases around him. He puts some money on the counter in a rushed movement, almost making the empty glass fly across the room. He finally looks up to Sasuke and smirks. 

 

“Well, goodbye then, Sasuke. Ladies.” 

 

He gets up, grabs his things and leaves with a rapid gait. 

 

Ino watches him carefully, scrutinising him up and down. When she turns around, her cheeks are flushed by her thoughts. 

 

“I don’t know what’s hotter, his dismissing tone on the phone, his smirk, his grin, his ass, the way he walks or the way he just gave you the highest tip.” She says, intertwining her fingers in her hair. 

 

“He has the most feline walk I’ve ever seen. Have you seen the marks in his neck ? He’s a fucking beast ? Fuck I might be attracted to boys after all.” 

 

Ino nudges Sakura with her own shoulder, laughing while sipping on her glass of wine. They continued giggling about his velvet voice and his eye-fucking technique but Sasuke wasn’t paying attention, lost in his thoughts. 

.

.

.

The rain pours and pours without stopping, drenching Naruto to the bone. So he runs, still holding the briefcases in his hands. What fucking took him to enter a bar and drink so much ?? It’s not like his boss called him before and was waiting for him ! But he felt bewitched by coal irises and perfect ivory skin and couldn’t leave yet. Naruto mentally slaps himself, remembering he’s going to get fucked by his boss. 

 

_ It’s not the right time to think about him you absolute asshole!  _

 

He finally finds his car, in the pouring rain and jumps in it before driving insanely fast to the headquarters. He slaloms between the cars and bikes brilliantly. He receives a call. It was his boss, once again. 

 

He answers, on hand on the wheel. 

 

“I’m on my way sir, there’s a lot of traffic.” 

 

He says, watching carefully the road. 

 

“ _What took you so long?_ ” 

 

The voice was so gloomy and scary that anyone would shit themselves just hearing it whisper. 

 

“Miss Hally is quite..insatiable..” 

 

He half lies, adding in his voice as much seriousness as he could.

 

“ _Hope for you she gave an extra for your performance, time is money, Naruto._ ” 

 

The voice is raspy and dark, definitely dark. 

 

“She did.” 

 

He answers, dodging a motorbike. 

 

“ _Good. When are you arriving?_ ” 

 

He asks quite coldly.

 

“Around ten minutes, sir.” 

 

He immediately answers. 

 

“ _Don’t be late._ ” 

 

His boss hanged up and Naruto threw his device on the seat next to him. God, he was so fucked up. 

 

He presses the accelerator and eventually arrives in one piece, safe and sound. 

 

He gets out, taking the money and starts to climb the stairs of the insalubrious building. He walks until arriving at the very last floor, a vast parking smelling like oil and alcohol at the same it. Only the sound of his heels on the ground can be heard and he quickens his pace. He’s finally here and knocks on a wooden door. 

 

“What’s the password?” A muffled voice asks behind the door. 

 

“Red moon.” 

 

The doors open on a muscular, silver haired man. Naruto smiles widely. The other man mirrors his grin and hugs him full force. 

 

“Hi Naruto, before you ask what the fuck I’m doing here, I just arrived, the others started the party. You could join us if you want..” He wiggles his eyebrows, looking straight into Naruto’s eyes in a seducing manner. 

 

“No, not now. I’ll join you all after, I have to meet with the boss, Hidan, but thanks for letting me know.” He says, with a charming voice, imitating the flirtatious tone.

 

The other man smiles and steps back so that the blond enters. 

 

“Go Sunshine, you’re too pretty to end up cut into hundreds of little pieces.” 

 

The smirks goes wider and wider. 

 

“You’re too cute.”

 

The grey-haired man growls in excitement. 

 

“I can’t wait for us to have our share of fun together.” 

 

Naruto felt a hand ghosting over his thigh and he shivers, tempted. He feels the hot breaths of Hidan in his neck and peels himself away from the man as he had to go. 

 

He knocks on another door, far from the party which is at the same floor. When he hears the voice answering, he gets in. The thunder strikes strongly, the rain beating more and more. In the dark room, Naruto could barely distinguish the tall figure standing before the window which showed the main street under the veil of night. Naruto puts the money of the desk, stepping back once it’s done. His boss turns around and opens the briefcases, evaluating the amount of money with one brief look. A lightning lights the room suddenly and Naruto can only see hair of blood hanging lazily around the older man’s face. He could also sense that the boss was less tense than on the phone. He feels finally two sharpe eyes on him. 

 

“Very good, cousin.”


End file.
